The Masquerade
by Barefoot Beach Bum
Summary: Chiron decides to have fun this summer, with a masquerade. Will contain percabeth, thalico, and many more! Slightly AU. everyone is alive cept Luke. Percabeth have never kissed before. PLz read. Summary sucks! Story is better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Chiron stamped his hoof. The campers didn't hear and kept on talking to their half-siblings.

"Quiet!" He roared. Almost instantly, the campers where silent. Chiron continued. "This summer, on July 30th, We will be having a masquerade ball. There are fictional characters in this hat. Each has a companion character. Example, Peter Pan and Wendy, or Wall-e and Eva. There will be other people too. Like Brad and Angelina Pitt. I even put some Greek gods in there. Now, to enter the ball, you_ must _a have a mask with your costume. If you have a hat, just make sure you don't overdue on the mask. Now, as I pass around the hat, make sure you only grab _one._" Chiron walked around the room. I reached into the top hat and pulled one out. _Angelica from Pirates of the Caribbean. _I groaned. Yeah, I had seen the movie, but Angelica was a _brunette._ Gods, what was I gonna do? Who was pro at situations like these? _Silena Beauregard _was the answer to my prayers. I glanced around looking for the daughter of Aphrodite. She was grinning ear-to-ear, looking down at her paper. She must've felt my stare, and looked right into my eyes.

_Help._ I mouthed. Silena cocked an eyebrow.

_Who did you get?_ She mouthed back. I flipped my paper around so the name was facing her. She squinted.

_What? I _can't_ read that! _She mouthed to me. I sighed.

_After this, meet me out side._ I replied. She bobbed her head in agreement. I looked for Chiron, who was giving Percy his character. Percy's eyeslit up as he read his slip of paper. I smiled. Seaweed Brain was such a little kids some times. I turned my focus back to Chiron, who was giving Nico and Thalia theirs. Once they got theirs, Chiron turned to all the campers.

"You are dismissed." I got up and walked over to Silena.

"So what did you get?" She asked. I showed her the slip. The daughter of Aphrodite let out a squeal.

"Guess, what I got?" I opened my mouth to answer, but Silena leaned to my ear and whisper "Eva from Wall-e!" I raised an eyebrow.

"What? I already know who got Wall-e." She jerked her head to the left. Leaned up against a cabin in the distance, was Charlie.

"Oh. That makes _so_ much sense. Now I see why, you are so…hyperactive."

"I know! Well, I will go see if Chiron will let the older campers go shopping sometime. We'll be able to find _everything_ in the NYC! Well, TTYL!" With that she skipped off to Charlie, leaving me still processing what she had jetted out at 100 mph. Gods, that girl could _talk_. And quite fast, too.

"So, who did you get?" A deep voice asked from behind me. I spun around, hand on my knife. Percy Jackson stood in front of me, a lopsided grin gracing his feature.

"I won't tell, if you don't tell me yours." I said. Percy scrunched up his nose.

"I am not telling you. Mind is too good." He answered. I laughed and punched his shoulder. We stood there for a second, just looking at each other.

"So…wanna spar tomorrow?" Percy suggested. I smiled.

"Just can't have any silence, can you?"

"Nope." He answered, popping the p. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"So any drama happening in the Owl House?"

"Not really. We got a new camper. She is really shy right now. I mean, she did just come in last week. You know what's really odd?" I asked him, receiving an eyebrow raise. "She has _brown_ hair. And green eyes! I mean her eye look like olives, so that's not so weird, considering Mom likes olives. But the brown hair I just don't get. Her dad died so I don't know what color hair he had, but still brown hair?" I quit rambling, and exhaled. Percy wore a bemused expression on his face.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious. Percy chuckled.

"You are going to figure this out, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am." I said defiantly. This statement earned another laugh out of Percy.

"What's her name?"

"Halle Selbon. She hates it when people call her Holly cause its spell like Halle Berry's name." Percy gave me a blank look.

"_Why _the Hades are you looking me like that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Hey, I got to go…umm…IM Tyson. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked . I nodded.

"Tell him I said Hey. And that I will have a jar of peanut butter next time I see him." I smiled, remembering the Cyclops's love for peanut butter. Percy laughed again.

"Ok, will do. Bye, wise girl." I watched Percy's retreating form. I turned and walked to my cabin. This summer was going to be a good one.

* * *

><p>OK! New story on my plate, including my other ten zillion other ones. (I have two Harry Potter stories, if you want to read them.) I hope y'all like this. or love it. I dont own pjo!<p>

PRESS REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!( or not)


	2. Chapter 2

**July 17, 2:30 pm **

Silena pulled me through the crowded streets of New York. Percy was trying to follow through the crowd that was pushing against us. Chiron had allowed the

"So, Percy, what are you trying to find?" Silena asked him.

"The Disney store. It is vitally important. Otherwise, I will have a very boring costume. And you wouldn't get it." He concluded. Silena nodded.

"The store was a block back, Kelp Head." Silena told him.

"Oh, well…bye, Wise Girl, Silena." With that, Seaweed Brain turned around and walked off. Silena and I kept walking until she stopped in front of a store. _APHRODITE'S BLESSING_ was in a bold neon pink sign.

"Is this your mom's store?"

"Yes, the entire store's employees are all Aphrodite's children. Don't worry. It appears as a jewelry boutique to mortals. The actual demigod store is Mom's 'office'." She explained. I nodded. Silena walk ahead of me and dashed into the store. An echo of "Hey, Silena" followed her as she walked to the back. An intoxicating aroma shrouded me. It was addictive. It smelt suspiciously like…Percy. Why would it smell like Percy?

"Don't mind the smell. Mom made it so it smells like what you desire most. I love chocolate. And Charlie. What does it smell like to you, Annabeth?" She asked. I blushed, thankful for her back being turned.

"That fresh book smell." I lied quickly. She seemed to believe it as she dragged me through the store. She stopped and opened a door to our left. She pulled me in. In front of us was a _huge_ warehouse looking space.

"Annabeth, May I introduce you to 20,000 square feet of clothing that suits your needs." I raised my eyebrows at the mention of _20,000 square feet. _That was as big as a mansion!

"Say what you need and the store will provide it." She explained. I nodded.

"Angelica Teach, from Pirates of the Caribbean costume." I spoke in a clear voice. The room seemed to be spinning for a second and then it stopped. On the rack was a _perfect_ costume: it looked like it was from the movie. But knowing Aphrodite, it probably was.

"My turn!" She squealed. "Eva from Wall-e costume." The room span and there appeared a white dress. Underneath sat a pair of dainty white flats and a pair of elbow high white gloves. Silena pursed her lips. She grabbed the clothing.

"Now I need a blue and black mask." The room repeated the action and there appeared a mask. It was a gorgeous teal and pitch black. Feathers lined the right side of the mask, giving a dramatic effect.

"Isn't that a bit much?' I asked her. Silena shrugged.

"Not for me…your turn." I thought for a mask that was simple. I had a hat, so a big mask and a big hat would look bad.

"A simple black mask." There in front of me, was a black mask that had no decoration other than a design cut into it.I smiled, I _loved_ this mask. I stood staring at it until Silena pulled me out of my trance.

"Yes?" I asked her. She stared at me blankly.

"You were _staring_. Even Aphrodite kids don't do that."

"And…"

"You were STARING! Annabeth! That isn't _normal_. Well for you it isn't, but for me that's a different story. Just come on. This place is making you loopy." She navigated us through the store, saying her goodbyes. Once we were out, I took a breath. I felt my head instantly clear. Silena turned to me.

"What the Hades was that, Annabeth?"

"What was what?"

"You were acting weird. Like weird, as in behavior."

"Nothing was wrong."

"What did you smell?"

"I told you that I smelt fresh…" But I was cut off by the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Don't give me those lies." I stared into her blue eyes that were glaring through my soul. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Fine. I smelt Percy." I confessed. Silena eyes shot nearly out of her sockets.

"You_ like_ Percy?" I shook my head.

"No. I think I love him. He is so funny, caring, and so _unique_. His hair is so…"

"Even though my mom is practically _love_, I don't want to hear you drone on and on about how handsome your best friend is. Now, come on and let's get back to camp."

* * *

><p>first off, dont own PJO!<p>

And secondly, I had links up here but wont let me have them up here. i'll see if it will work on my profile in a bit.

Please review. it would mean so much to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Afternoon of the Masquerade

"Silena! Do I have to?" I whined. I really didn't want to do what she was telling me. Silena rolled her eyes, shoving the skimpy bathing-suit into my hands.  
>"Just put it on. We need for your hair to have that ocean-smell. And your person has beach waves."<br>"What are beach waves?"  
>"You know…when your hair gets wavy from the salt and water." I gave her a blank look. This was probably the first time in history a daughter of Athena didn't know what someone meant. Silena sighed.<p>

"Those loose, untamable waves? They make thin hair look really thick, not saying that your hair is thin, cause gods it's thick. We have some lotion that will adjust to what color skin tone you want, and you need that look that you are from _España_…." Silena ranted as I stomped to the bathroom of the Athena cabin. I quickly changed, frowning at my appearance in the mirror. I tore my gaze away and walked out. Silena was sitting on my bed, staring off into space, still ranting about my skin tone.

"….My gods, Annabeth, I'm doubting changing your skin tone, since it's _perfect_, just not good enough for Angelica. Since yours so…unique, someone might recognize it." I snapped my fingers in front of her concentrated face. Silena glanced at me.

"_What?_" She cried out, mad about being interrupted. I gestured to my body. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh My Gods! Annabeth! That blue makes your eyes _pop._ You really need to wear this color more often…" I clamped her hand over her mouth. I _did not_ want to hear more Aphrodite ranting.

"Silena, _shut _up!" I exclaimed, only to receive a lick to my palm. I scowled as I wiped the slobber and her bare shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well, we are wasting _precious _day light!" I exclaimed, grabbing a beach towel off my bunk. I dashed out of the cabin, waiting for Silena to realize I was gone. I jogged to the beach quickly, and laid out my towel on the dunes. I was lying down for a couple seconds when Silena flopped down beside me.

"My gods, you run fast." She panted. I smirked.

"Well, you don't have to keep up with a Seaweed Brain, do you?"

"Good point. And speaking of Seaweed Brain…" She trailed off, nodding toward the waves. I looked up and sure enough there was the son of Poseidon himself. Percy was standing on a blue and yellow surf board, slicing the waves. His forehead was scrunched up, as if he was concentrating really hard on something. Beside me, Silena whistled.

"Annabeth, you better be lucky I have Charlie, because if I didn't….I mean, look at those _abs_!" I elbowed Silena in the ribs.

"I'll be right back." I told her as I walked to the dock. I was only a few meters from Percy when I dove into the water. The refreshing coolness surrounded me as I tried to get as close as Percy as possible. I swam under his surf board, and pushed one side upward. The weigh on top wobbled dangerously as Percy fell over to my left. Air bubbles surrounded him as he fell in. I took this as my chance to go up and get more air. I dove back in and saw Percy look around confusingly. His back was to me as I covered his eyes. He sighed.

"Annabeth." He said, forming an air bubble around us. He turned to face me, and I noticed that his eyes scanned my barely covered body. Did Percy think I was attractive? Probably not, because every teenage boy would do the same.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, and watched as his cheeks tinged pink.

"I…umm…You see…everyone has a specific scent and the water around the person takes that scent and I could…umm…smell you." He replied, the pink in his cheeks getting pinker and pinker by each word. I laughed and hugged him.

"And what did I smell like?" He paused, cheeks turning a brick red.

"You smell like…you."  
>"How can I smell like myself?" Percy shrugged.<p>

"I don't know, you just do." He concluded. We sat there in silence, staring at each other.

"Annabeth! We need to start getting ready!" A muffled voice come from above us. In unison, Percy and I looked up. Silena was looking over the side, hand on hips.

"Well, bye Percy." I told him, swimming over to kiss his cheek. His eyes widened. I blushed slightly as I turned and swam up to the surface.

"Did he kiss you? Oh, that's so romantic if he did! Tell me, did he? Oh my gods! Tell me!" Silena rambled _again_ as we walked to the Aphrodite cabin.

"No, Silena. He didn't kiss me. I kissed him."

"Where? The lips? Please make it be the lips!"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." I told her. Silena scowled and stomped into the cabin.

* * *

><p>AN: Imma back! sorry for not updating. I truely am. I've been getting grounded every other weekend, me and my big mouth.<p>

Disclaimer: I dont own PJO!

REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE MY NIGHT, CONSIDERING I STAYED UP TILL 1 AM TYPING THIS!


	4. Chapter 4

Silena dragged me into her cabin. She sat me down in front a much stocked vanity, full of various perfumes, cosmetics, numerous fingernail polishes, hairspray, hairdryers, curling irons, and flat irons. I looked around the room. Pink items littered the beds in the cabin, a random blue (I assumed it was a guy's bed) sticking out like a sore thumb. A group of girls were huddled around another vanity.

"Who's over there?" I asked Silena. She smirked.

"Oh, just a random hunter of Artemis, and your best friend."

"Thalia!" I cried, getting out of my chair.

"Ah, no. Get back here!" Silena grabbed my ear and pulled me backwards into my previous position. I grabbed her hand to free my ear.

"Ow. What the Hades was that for?" I rubbed my ear. Silena rolled her eyes.

"The sooner we get done, the sooner you get to talk to Thalia. Now," She shoved me out of the chair, escorting toward her bathroom, shoving a pair off towels into my arms. "Go take a shower, you stink."

"But what about my hair?"

"Don't worry. We have salt water in here, don't worry."

"But what was the point of getting into that bathing suit then?" I asked. Silena grin mischievously.

"Oh, just to get you out there. In front of _boys_."

"Silena!" I shrieked. "You are so freaking mean!"

"Oh, please. I made Percy _notice_ you. As a girl. Not as his kick-butt best friend. But as a beautiful daughter of Athena. Not a run-of-the-mill girl. He saw you as_ you_. Beautiful, strong willed, funny. He hung out to much with you, and not other girls, so he set the bar for other girls based on _you. _Annabeth, he looks for _you_ in other girls. That's why he keeps turning down the numerous female demigods and mortals. He is _in_ love with you, Annabeth." Silena finished. I felt stunned.

"Do you really think that?"

"Please, Annabeth, have you forgotten who my mother is?" I smiled. Silena was crazy, but why would Percy choose me of all people?

_It's called love, darling._ A sweet voice sounded in my head. I sighed. Silena pushed me gently toward the bathroom.

"Now take a shower. You really do smell of seaweed. But you probably don't care, seeing that's what Percy smells like to me. Just go on." I stepped into the bathroom and stripped down.

"Don't forget to use the tangerine shampoo and conditioner!" Silena shouted out the door. I rolled my eyes. Yes, she was definitely crazy. I quickly showered (specifically grabbing a coconut scented shampoo and conditioner, just in spite of Silena.) and shaved my legs to the best of my abilities. I ran my hands up the length of them to check to see if I had missed a spot. I had gotten everything. I rinse out the remanding substance in my hair and stepped out. Wrapping the white, fluffy towel around me, I glanced as the mirror. What stared at me had dark brown hair. I _did not_ have brown hair.

"_Silena!"_ I yelled. The bang of a door answered my call. The daughter of Aphrodite stood in the door way, already fully dressed. Her eyes widened.

"I _told_ you to use the tangerine!"

"Oh, don't even!"

"Don't even what! I was going to dye your hair brown anyways. You need to be in character!" I paused.

"Fine. Just hand me some underwear and a bra. And a robe." I was not going to walk around in my underwear in front of some health crazed kids. Hades no. Silena handed me the garments and I quickly stepped into them and fashioned the bra around my torso. I walked out of the bathroom to be invaded by a group of girls. Silena leading them.

"Ok, so Annabeth, if you take this pill, it will knock you out and you won't feel a thing of what we do to you. You might be a little sore because it keeps you in whatever position we want you, but all in all, totally worth it." I stretched out my hand to take the pill. It was small and pink. Gods, was _everything_ pink in here? I shrugged and tossed the pill to the back of my throat. It slid down the passage way as I felt my limbs freeze up. I couldn't move them. My eyesight started getting dimmer, when I closed my eyes. Blackness engulfed my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>An: okey dokey! here you go! The last chapter before the ball! <strong>

**Anyhoo...Dont own PJO!1**

**Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please ****Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please ****Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please ****Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please ****Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please ****Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please ****Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please ****Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please ****please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please *takes big breath* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the pink vanity chair that I was in earlier. I glance down. I was clothed in a full out pirate outfit. Tight brown leather wrapped around my legs, while old, worn brown leather boots adorned my feet. Looking into the mirror, I saw an off-white shirt that was tight around my chest and puffed out from my shoulders to my elbows. I glanced up at my hair. It looked as curly as Rachel's hair, just a deep brown color. Silena had dressed my eyes in dark brown eyeliner and gold dusted my eyelids underneath the black mask. I leaned forward to make sure I was seeing correctly. The fashionista's had put brown contacts over the intimidating grey of my eyes.

"SILENA!' I yelled.

"How may I service thee?' She asked. I glared at her.

"What is this?"

"Contacts."

"But, Silena, I want people to know I'm a daughter of Athena."

"Look at your ears and hand." I did as Silena directed me to. Sure enough, tiny, silver owls were perched on my earlobe. And on my hand, a similar owl ring wrapped around my right ring finger.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyhow. Charlie told me Percy came to him asking him if he could make him some contacts. Charlie did, but he made them so only _you_ can see his true eye color. And then you know you can kiss the right guy. Oh, and at Midnight, everyone's costumes are going to be replaced by jeans and a Camp Half Blood shirt and all the makeup, contacts and hair dye will come off then too. So kiss Percy at Midnight!" She informed me. I nodded.

"Ok, but who will Percy be?"

Oh, I think you know who he is going to be. Come on, he went to a Disney store!"

"Nemo?"

"Oh, Zeus. I thought you were supposedly a daughter of wisdom!"

"I AM!'

"You don't act like it."

"Oh just….Gah!" I exclaimed. She was so very annoying right now.

"Just go ahead to The Big House. The Masquerade has already begun. Now, go kiss your Seaweed Brain." She told me, shoving me out the door. I stumbled down the steps. Nearly tripping, I straightened my shirt and started told the Big House. The camp was deserted, the only sign of life was the music coming from the main house. I hurried through the camp, not stopping till I got to the front door of the Big House. Stepping through the door, I looked around. Various colored streamers were draped on the ceiling fan, sticking to the ceiling by duct tape. The dance floor was crowded with dancers of all ages. I saw Disney characters, movie stars, even the occasional history figure. I turned when I felt a tap on my shoulder. A girl stood there in a Greek toga that went to her ankles, her black hair spiraled down at her shoulders. Piercing blue eyes stared back into my temporary brown ones.

"Thalia!" I cried, wrapping my arms around my best friend. She stiffened.

"Oh, sorry. Thalia, it's me, Annabeth.'

"If you were Annabeth, you would have _grey_ eyes."

"Thalia. It's called _contacts_." A look of realization dawned on her face.

"Annabeth!" She hugged me in a full fledge hug. I laughed.

"Ok, I need you to do something for me." I told her as we walked into the dance floor. She raised her eyebrows, a indication for me to go on.

"I need you to find Percy for me."

"And _how_ am I supposed to do that?" I was thoughtful for a second.

"Pour water on him. If he isn't the right one, make up an excuse and apologize. Or zap him. But be nice and pour water on him. Silena said that he was a Disney character so there's a little hint." Thalia nodded and swaggered off to get a glass of water. I wiped my sweaty hand on my pant legs. Gods, I hoped this worked.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ok, dont expect another update for along time because i have a schedule (sp?) and im severly off of it! i also have cross country til 5 every afternoon and homework till 11 oclock everynight so REALLY DONT EXPECT ANOTHER UPDATE SOON!<span>_**

**_Anyway dont own PJO or Disney_**

**_AND ANOTHER NOTE! Whoop caps lock was on..Another note. I._****_ will post a Author's note asking you to please please please please review this girl's story. it's going to be her first PJO one, but not her first fic. i dragged Featherhead into the fantabulous PJO world! buut she will be posting it soon and i will ask y'all to review it. She said 15 (Or more, i swear she is bipolar on what she wants!) reviews and she will write an AU ending for it. i have read it in rough draft and its REALLY good. so, for me, plz review it when the time comes. Her username is _**Errafawkes13. _**so, please consider it!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ REVIEW!_**

**_!  
>!... please dont make me do that more!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

Thalia marched back to me.

"He isn't here yet," she told me. I sighed. Where was the Seaweed Brain? I bit my lip.

"Are you positive," I asked. The daughter of Zeus nodded.

"Look around, Annabeth. _All _the guys are wet." I did as she directed me. True to her word, all the guys had a wet stain on their shirt.

"Then where is he?"

"Primping," she said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I see how it is now. How is Nico?" I watched in satisfaction as Thalia's cheeks turned pink.

"Don't bring that up here!" She whispered.

"Bring what up? That you like Nico?" I said the last part a little too loud on purpose. Heads turned our way; most turned back to what they were doing but one black haired kid's head stayed toward us. I smirked inwardly. Nico Di Angelo was gaping like a fish; the water pitcher in his hand overflowing his small paper cup. I jerked my head backward, motioning from him to join us. He looked at us skeptically, but gave in and walked his way over. He was dressed in a Greek toga, the white cloth hanging loosely off of his hips; showing off his pale, muscular chest.

I glanced at Thalia, whose jaw was resting on the floor. I nudged her to bring her out of her stupor. She glanced at me and then to Nico. She seemed to reenter her trance by just gazing at his abs. Oh yes, this would be _great_ blackmail.

"Err…Hey…I don't really know who you are cause of the…" he touched his mask. "Mask…so…who are you? Like in real life. Not your character," he said. I pull my mask off, letting Nico see me face. I guided the black mask back down on my face.

"Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace at your service," I said. Nico gawked.

"Good Hades, Annabeth! What have you done to yourself?" Nico said, staring at my curly brown hair.

"More like what the Aphrodite cabin did to me..."

"Oh…err….Thalia," Nico asked. She raised a black eyebrow.

"Would you like to..." he cleared his throat nervously. "dance with me?" Nico blushed like an artist was painting paint across his cheeks. I looked at Thalia to see her cheeks the same way. She started to smile.

"I would love to." She blushed deeper. Nico took her hand and guided her onto the floor. I watched them for a little while before I walked outside to the beach.

Whoever was in charge of decorating did a nice job outside. They had a placed a veranda near the ocean. The moon shone brightly, reflecting off the water. I walked into the white wooden veranda. Benches outlined the interior. I sat on the nearest one to the ocean. Savoring the ocean air, I was vaguely reminded that certain son of Poseidon.

I wondered if he ever thought of me that way, since we _did_ kiss for an hour underwater. But I was probably just a summer fling, and he probably had a hot, blonde chick back at Goode. She was lucky to have Percy.

_I heard, that you're settled down,_

_That you found a girl and you're settled down,_

I groaned. What a cliché song to come on right now. It was if Aphrodite was reading my mind…which she probably was. Gods, she got on my nerves; snooping in others love lives. She should just leave me be.

Thunder rolled in the distance.

"Oh, get over it. If you want to fix this, get your sappy arse down here and fix it yourself," I said to no one, sighing in the process.

"Well, dear. You told to get down here, and I am here." A thickly sweet voice made me jump out of my skin. I turned in my seat to face the voice. A tall brunette stood there in black skinny jeans and a hot pink off-the-shoulder shirt. Her feet were clad in black stilettoes and her hair was pulled neatly back into a side braid. She smelt of overly strong perfume. _Aphrodite_.

I stumbled to get up, nearly falling. I steadied myself and bowed to the love goddess.

"Annabeth. I am on your side, you know. I don't want you two to be separated by me," she said. I glanced at her passive face. No, she wasn't lying; she really wanted us to be together.

"But he has a girlfriend!" I protested. Aphrodite grinned.

"Or are you just making that up? Come here. Let me show you what Percy thinks of you," she told me. I hesitated, pondering if this was one of Aphrodite's schemes. I bit my lip, before walking over to Aphrodite. The love goddess placed a manicured hand on my shoulder. I heard her chant in Greek, and I slumped forward into a black abyssal.

* * *

><p>AN:

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I have been extremely busy. i have had a Creative Writing paper due every three weeks, and than im balancing another story. At once I had seven stories going. Then I will be co-authoring a Hunger Games story with Errafawkes13. But I have had Cross Country (running) until 6 o'clock every week day and then I would have softball practice after cross country 2 days a week. _Then_ I would have three softball games every Sunday. And East Carolina University (Go Pirates!) football games Saturday, so I have had _no_ time to write. I have been managing to squeeze in my other stories in 4th period when I have a computer class.

Peace

Love

And let's all be pissed at Riordan for leaving us that HUGE cliffhanger. I could bash him upside the head with an iron skillet. Grr. He made me so freaking furious!

**Barefoot Beach Bum**

**REVIEW! **

And please elaborate on what you think about Riordan's cliff hanger…


	7. Chapter 7

*hides behind her Captain America shield* Don't kill me...BUT I UPDATED!

* * *

><p>I jolted awake. I just saw… it was Percy point of view of a duel we had a couple weeks ago. I could hear Percy's thoughts running through my head like he was narrating the whole thing. The things he thought about me were but flattering <em>and<em> kind of…stalker-ish. Now that I think about it, his flattering thoughts were more numerous than his perverted ones. I grinned inwardly, my rare mischievous side of my personality poking through. I now knew who Percy was for The Masquerade.

"Aphro-"

I looked around. The notorious matchmaker had disappeared. I frowned and went back into the Big House, muttering under my breath about the easily distracted woman. Entering cautiously, I looked around for one Captain Jack Sparrow. Standing on my tip-toes, I still couldn't see over the various hats and heads of the crowd. I pushed myself through the crowd, smiling at the costumes. The _Tenth Doctor_ stood with _Rose_, the two making small talk.

_I wonder how he got his hair like that…I need to ask whoever did it…_ I thought. Whoever did do it should be hired by BBC. I continued looking around. I snorted as I saw_ Loki_ standing awkwardly in the corner, looking out of place in his dung beetle helmet. A tall blonde, clad in Thor's garbs, strode up to him, and_ Loki_ visibly relaxed. The two guys shook hands. As I tried to get through the crowd, I bumped into a hard metal…thing. I looked up. _Iron Man_ stood before me, and the mask lifted from his face.

"Have you seen…erm…"Pepper"?" he asked. I grinned and shook my head. The teen cursed and walked away, the plastic armor making his swagger a bit clumsy. I continued walking. _Finally_, I spotted dreads tucked under a worn leather triangular hat. His outfit was definitely a pirate one.

"Excuse me, Captain Jack," I said, tapping his shoulder. Percy turned and looked at me. "I do believe I am your…partner for the night." I tried to lay on a Spaniard accent.

"Aye," he motioned his drink to me in acknowledgement. "Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!"

I could've face-palmed then, Percy's...unique personality was on overload tonight.

"So…!" Percy said, dropping the Sparrow façade. I sighed.

"Sea-" I nearly said it, mentally slapping myself for the slip up. "_See, _Captain Jack, look! Over there! Its…" I quickly scanned the crowd. I nudged Percy's arm, and pointed back over to the guy in the Iron Man suit. "…Iron Man!"

Percy's head nodded in fake interest, and he turned his head. I gritted my teeth. I wanted to yell at him for not guessing it was me. He was living up to his nickname tonight.

"Umm…who's your godly parent?" I asked.

"Poseidon," he answered nonchalantly. His eyes widened once he realized his mistake. "Don't tell _anyone_. I don't wanna be mobbed by Aphrodite girls."

I laughed. "Who says I'm not an Aphrodite girl?"

Percy gulped. He skimmed my body for a second. I stiffened under his gaze, and kept a blush at bay.

"The way you…hold yourself," he said, looking me in the eye. "You aren't….trying to…cuddle with me. And the owl ring helped me…Athena?"

I nodded.

"Correct."

"Do you know who Annabeth is suppose to be?" My heart jumped.

"Umm….maybe…?"

Percy beamed, and embraced me tightly. I pulled back before I could do anything rash.

"You do!"

"I never said I did…"

"But you implied it."

"Did not!"

Percy developed a smug grin.

"Oh, you _so_ did!"

"I don't know who Annabeth is! I swear to the Riv-Zeus! I swear to Zeus."

His sea-green eyes sparkled with mischief, enough so that he looked like a Hermes descendant. I groaned inwardly, praying to Athena and Aphrodite that he wouldn't keep up the banter.

"Swear to the River Styx."

I crossed my arms.

"I _won't_."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Please," he asked, giving his best puppy-eyed look. I gulped.

"Sorry, but no."

"Come on, stop being such a spoilsport."

"You're the one who's asking someone's….outfit! Therefore spoiling Annabeth's time."

Percy sighed.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeaaaassseee?"

"How many times are you going to ask?"

"…Please?"

"Ugh. Never will I ever tell you!'

"You rhymed." Percy giggled.

"Seaweed Brain!"

Percy's eyes widened, his pink lips parted over his white teeth. He cried out my name in delight, and then proceeded to hug me. I struggled a bit, trying to break out, trying to free myself from his intoxicating scent. I finally gave up and wrapped my arms around his waist, and buried my face in his shoulder.

"Hey Percy," I said blandly. I felt Percy's chest shake lightly with laughter. After awhile he released me, but kept his hands on my forearms.

"We match."

"I know," I replied with an amused roll of my eyes. Percy grinned again. I shook my head and glanced at the clock.

_11:56_

My palms started to sweat. I didn't understand why, because Percy already knew, but should I still kiss him. My brain started whirling.

"Can…can I talk to you…? In private…?" I asked. Percy nodded his head. Relief swept over me. I nodded, and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the gazebo. I dropped his hand when we reached the wooden deck, and started pacing.

"You okay, Annabeth?"

I waved my hand dismissively.

"I'm fine."

My brisk pace was interrupted by one Percy Jackson. His arms had wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see Percy's worried face.

"Tell me please." His voice was soft. I melted inside.

"Fine…I was visited by Aphrodite an hour or so ago and I don't know what to think of what she said and then I'm worried about silly little stuff and it's all so stu-" I was cut off from my miniature rant. Warm, slightly moist lips captured mine. I was stumped for a moment, then grabbed Percy's jacket and dragged him closer to my body, basking in his scent. I felt Percy's lips curve into a smile.

This was _not_ part of the plan, but right now, it didn't matter. It was just Percy and I. And that's all I cared for.

* * *

><p>Gah! <em>So so so soooooo<em> sorry! Ive been really distracted lately with family matters and etc. (The etc. part mentioned in the story. I could resist. xD) I wont go on and on about it. But this IS the last chapter. I'm incredibly sooryyy!No sequel either.

But for all the Doctor Who fans out there, that's one reason I have been gone. I _love_ the Tenth Doctor and Rose...and I have an Eleventh Doctor fic out. Feel free to read and review. ^^

Dearest Iron man/Avenger/Pepperony fans. This is another cause for why I have been gone. I _also_ have an IM fic (Pepperony one) and I am planning a sequel for _Why Am I The One_. I utterly love that song...(by fun. I suggest you look it up.)

Okay! Sorry for the free advertisement. Just had to get the word out.

Review please!


End file.
